The Twinkle in the Eye
by Cassie Winters
Summary: Spoilers for recent Fire in the Ice. Cute lil fluff piece about Booth and Brennan and what happened after the fade to black out on the ice. Kplus for very mild language.


**Author's Note**: This contains minor spoilers for the recent episode Fire in the Ice and a brief mention at a line from Double Trouble in the Panhandle. While brushing my teeth I got the idea of Brennan talking to Booth about twinkling eyes and wrote this short little one shot. I haven't written fanfiction since 2004 and never wrote anything for Bones. I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not perfect and there was no beta. I just wanted to put this out there. And while I'm posting this – I'm entered to win a role on an episode of Bones. Please go register and vote for me at this link. It would mean a lot. You can vote for my vid once a day until 2/16/09.

I cant post the link here but it's in my profile. Or you can go to if dot net and find Tara Cunningham. I'm around 17th place. Thanks :)

This takes place at the end. Let's just pretend it happens after the fade to black. I own nothing. I make no money from this. I'm just a fan who is a big ole B&B shipper and who desperately would love to work on the show (as an actress not a writer lol).

* * *

"Booth – your eyes, they're twinkling."

He chuckled. "What?"

She barely raised her hand from where it was against his chest to point towards his eyes. She could still feel his increased heart rate from their near fall and subsequent crash into the boards. Their bodies were entangled in such a manner that they almost appeared to be one mass out on the ice.

"They're twinkling, as Agent Perotta put it. I explained to her what it means, how it happens. Pupil dilation causes the light to reflect in a different manner. The dilation is caused by an increase in arousal…"

Booth's smile faded slowly, but the twinkle remained.

"They do that a lot."

"No. No they don't, Bones. You're imaging things. Maybe it's because you're squinting and it's refracting light in a weird way so you think things are twinkling but really - "

"I'm not imagining anything, Booth. My eyesight is perfect and I see it in your eyes a lot." Her mind was spinning and recalling moments they had shared over the past years while she continued to speak. Her words slowed as it dawned on her. "Almost every time we're talking I can see it."

Booth's smile was completely erased and replaced with a more stone face front, his common mask for fear. She knew that look. It was usually followed with a break in eye contact as he turned his head away and changed the topic. And as reliable as Booth was, he didn't fail to deliver this time. He was about to skate away when Brennan reached out and grabbed his good hand.

"Booth – wait!" She pulled herself towards him and nearly crashed again. She wobbled a bit and he reached out to steady her, always aware of and protecting her safety. His hands rested on her waist and lingered a bit longer than necessary. _How she can walk on a high wire yet not skate is beyond me._ – a thought he would have focused on a bit more had Brennan's voice not brought him back to the moment at hand.

She spoke a bit softer to get his attention. "Booth." She refused to continue until he looked up and gave her the eye contact she needed. "Are my eyes twinkling?"

Was she playing with him? No. No, Bones didn't play. So he looked. It could have just been a reflection of light coming off the disco ball but it wasn't. They were too far away from it.

"Yes." He barely choked out. "Yes, they're twinkling. They always are. You're beautiful. I mean – they're, they're beautiful."

"Well, your eyes are very warm and reassuring… and twinkling. That twinkling in conjunction with the elevated heart rate I felt leads me to believe," she leaned in closer, expertly invading his personal space, something they had come to perfect over the years. Getting close enough that they should be touching but don't. "That you're aroused, Booth. Tie that in with the close proximity we were sharing just a moment ago means that perhaps it would be very desirable for me to kiss you right now."

"Bones. That's not – we can't do that."

"Why?" She backed up slightly and looked around the empty arena in exasperation. "What's stopping us, Booth? What?" She looked down and realized they were on opposite sides of the blue line. She pointed at it. "Is that why? Your stupid line? That line is asinine and a complete waste of metaphorical space. Screw your line!" She reached across the line, grabbed Booth's hand for a second time that night, but with far more strength and urgency.

He flew towards her, surprised with the sudden outburst from the normally reserved scientist. The momentum caused his body to crash into hers and against the boards again. Before he could push away and stop things before they got completely out of hand, Booth felt Brennan's lips on his.

Soft. Very soft lips, caressed his before he felt his tongue, of its own accord, sneak out of his mouth to request entrance to hers. It could have been five seconds or five minutes, but the kiss ended when Brennan pulled back and sighed. He was afraid to do it, but he had to. Booth opened his eyes to find Brennan staring at him already. A slow smirk crossed her face.

"Yes. Definitely twinkling."

He couldn't help but smile and Brennan's smile grew to match. He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her back out on to the ice.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you as adept at skating as you are at the high wire. Practice makes perfect and if you fall and I have to catch you a couple more times, then well… I have no problem if the outcome is that interesting each time."


End file.
